Impossible
by MeijiLovesNeji
Summary: After the intense battle with his brother, Itachi was nearly within reach of death until an innocent angel, named Hinata, pulled him away from certain doom. Will Itachi be okay with that? How would Sasuke feel knowing his vengeance was never followed through? Will Itachi be grateful for Hinata? Or will he kill her? ItachixHinata
1. Chapter 1 Out of Kindness

**Impossible**

**Hello, there! Welcome to another fanfiction of Hinata and another boy! Hehehe, I love writing about Hinata the most… Anyways, the lucky boy I am going to pair her up is *drum rolls* Itachi! Now, the time will be during Shippuden when Sasuke and Itachi are battling and Naruto and all of them fight Tobi as well. But I'm not going to describe the whole fight scenes, just bits and pieces of them so you would know where we are at. Some changes are made though so the story can continue. Some of these changes will be complete and utter OOC… Sorry, but there are some characters that I just CANNOT grasp a hold of. Also, Hinata is a very skilled medic-nin (as good as Sakura) and Sasuke does not join Akatsuki. Oh… And Itachi will live.**

**This chapter specifically will be talking about Episode 136-138 so yeah, SPOILER ALERTS!**

**Now… *hops onto a horse with a sword in hand* ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto... NOT.**

Chapter 1: Out of Kindness

To say that the battle between the two brothers was very heated is a complete and utter understatement. Uchiha Sasuke. Born into the Uchiha clan with his brother Uchiha Itachi. As a child, their family was slaughtered. Who would be the murderer? His own brother, Itachi. After years and years of vigorous training, Sasuke had enough hatred to bring the fight to Itachi.

Raising his lightning blade, the sky above him cracked as the lightning covered the sky.

"Come!" A dragon-like figure emerged from the lightning and Sasuke diverted his hand towards his defenseless brother. "DIE!"

The blue electric dragon headed straight towards Itachi. The intense ear piercing bird sounds of the jutsu rang all throughout the forest.

-Page Break-

_Crack_

Hinata snapped her view to the sky. Thunder clouds just over the mountain. Her eyes widened at the view she was seeing. Very bright lightning was attacking said mountain. Gasping, she put her fingers to her lip.

"G-guys… Look…" she pointed her shaky finger towards the gloomy sky up ahead.

"HEY! THAT'S RUDE! A SHINOBI MUST NEVER TURN THEIR ATTENTIONS AWAY FROM THEIR ENEMY!" A very childish man with an orange mask threw a tantrum. "PAY ATTENTION TO TOBI!"

With a very annoyed Naruto, he attempted to bonk the irritating Akatsuki member upside the head, only to have his fist pass through him. Tobi then sloppily kicked the fox boy off the tree branch they were both just occupying.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Kiba growled as he an Akamaru tried to attack him again. "Fang over fang!"

When Kiba had little success, Hinata turned her gaze towards Captain Yamato and Kakashi with panicked eyes. She had to help them somehow. She was on this mission for a reason. She must retrieve Sasuke at all costs. She wanted recognition. Even if it sounded selfish of her, she will do anything to grab their attentions. Specifically Naruto's attention... Shaking away the thought and the blush, she returned her panicked daze towards the copy-cat ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei… Did you…"

"Yes, Hinata, I saw."

"We need to go now, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata pleaded. "I can slip out from under Tobi. I can retrieve Sasuke, I can—"

"Hinata, no! It's too dangerous and—"

"Naruto, she's right. I will go with her, so don't worry." Yamato put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. As much as the jinchuriki hated it, he knew they were right. "Keep Tobi busy. Hinata and I will locate Sasuke, but we will not move until the rest of the team arrives. Got it? Now, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Naruto," Captain Yamato called out to them. "give us a distraction."

"Yes, Captain." Naruto then moved away and created four shadow clones, each pair making a vortex of circular motions all condensed into a sphere in his palm. "RASENGAN!"

"Super beast scroll!"

Kiba twisted and turned with Akamaru, creating the first diversion. "Fang over fang!" Tobi was distracted, however, Naruto went straight through him once more. Sai's jutsu had not affect either. Shino lifted his arms and a black cloud of thousands of parasitic insects engulfed the poor Akatsuki member.

"Now!"

Hinata and Yamato sprinted towards where the thunderstorm was. It was now getting clearer in said area. Activating her Byakugan, she was shocked to say the least.

"Black flames… It is surrounding them. A large amount of chakra is eminating from there."

"Black flames? It must be the Amaterasu Kakashi warned me about."

"Amaterasu?" Hinata glanced at the man next to her, Byakugan still activated.

"Yes. It is said that these black flames will incinerate anything and everything in its path. It will not disappear or extinguish on its own until everything in its path is destroyed."

"That sounds so terrifying…"

"Yes. It makes Itachi that much more powerful. So once we locate them, we do not engage in battle, alright? Whether be it Itachi or Sasuke. We will wait for the others."

"Yes, sir."

The black flames of the Amaterasu was now visible in front of them. Obviously, extinguishing the flames would be pointless. Yamato made an earth hand seal. "Earth style: planet splitter!"

At that, the earth in front of Hinata began to move apart, creating a tunnel like passageway, away from the Amaterasu.

_This jutsu… Is so powerful… Itachi-san must really be something to fear._

-Page Break-

"The Susanoo…" Sasuke sneered as he watched his bloody brother limping towards him, hand oustretched.

"My eyes… They're _my_ eyes." Itachi kept one eye open, crimson liquid was pouring out of the closed one. Overusing his Mangekyou Sharingan had these effects to him.

_I can't do anything… I don't have any chakra left and Itachi just sealed Orochimaru's chakra from my body… Even with a limitless amount of chakra, I can't get passed that damn Susanoo._

Sasuke desperately threw kunai knives and paper bombs in hopes to slow down Itachi's ultimate defense. The older Uchiha didn't seem to be fazed by this. He continued his stumbling towards his younger brother. Sasuke, running out of options, unsheathed his sword and pounced directly at his brother, only to be forced back with the same force applied. His sword flying the opposite direction of him, Sasuke felt his back connect with a concrete wall behind him and slid to the rubble under him. Fearing that his death was near, Sasuke took a glance at the wall he was flung at, only to find the signature Uchiha fan was engraved on the dull, grey wall. A flash of heart-wrenching memories passed before his eyes. Snapping back to reality, he averted his eyes from the fan and tried to focus on his brother, who was now standing in front of him. Too shocked to even look at into his eyes, more memories flashed. This time, it was of his friends from Konoha. The same friends that he betrayed. The same friends he tried to kill. The same friends that were trying to bring him back. The avenger mustered all the strength he could to finally look into the eyes of Itachi, seeing that he did not want the last image he would see be the fuzzy memory of the bloody faces of his parents. The charcoal eyes in front of him was suddenly filled with content.

"Sorry, Sasuke... but this is it." Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. The man who killed his entire clan at age thirteen. The man who mercilessly killed his own best friend to gain power. The man who joined the infamous Akatsuki organization. Itachi… was smiling. Both eyes were closed. Itachi looked as if he was at peace. Sasuke was too frightened and confused to apprehend what was happening. He only stared at the two bloody fingers being raised to his eyes, only to have them nudge on his forehead. His fingers then slid off as Itachi collapsed to the floor next to his brother's feet. Not even looking at his brother's body, Sasuke collapsed next to Itachi as well.

_My brother… Is now dead._

-Page Break-

The clouds hid the sun once again. The rain was mercilessly pounding onto the two ninjas.

"Captain Yamato… What should we do?" Hinata's brows furrowed in concern as she stared at the two unconscious Uchihas on the ground. She stared at them, not too far, behind some debris.

"We wait."

"But Captain… They're both…" Hinata gulped. "Th-they're both dying…"

"No, Hinata. We must wait. It could be a trap."

But it wasn't a trap. And Hinata knew it. She could feel the depleted chakra from both bodies. Itachi's chakra signature, however, was more faint than Sasuke's. He was fading from the world quickly. For some unknown reason, Hinata couldn't help but to want to help the S-class criminal. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes as she watched someone helplessly dying in front of her. Something about letting death overcome a person without her doing something about it seemed very wrong. Her mind was telling her that Itachi is a monster and the world would be better off without him but her heart was telling her that Itachi was a human and that he had the right to live. And leaving Itachi there for dead meant that Hinata might as well take a kunai and stab him in the heart.

"No, Captain Yamato. I must do something." Hinata's eyes were filled with determination. Before Yamato could make a move and restrain Hinata, she was already running towards the unconscious brothers.

About three feet from the two men, she gave them both a once over before kneeling down next to the weaker one of the two. She scanned Itachi's body, Byakugan activated. Yamato was right behind her tail.

_Well, at least it wasn't a trap._

Hinata began muttering to herself. "His body is incredibly weak… Received many blows… His right arm seems to be singed… And his eyes… His eyes… The ocular muscles were strained too much… He's nearly blind." Hinata made a deep frown. She didn't even acknowledge Yamato's remark on how she should have tend to Sasuke first. Itachi was suffering a serious case of eye strain. It was unlike when she overused her Byakugan those many years ago, oh Itachi's case was much worse compared to Hinata's experience. Itachi's breaths were slight and his heart beat was inhumanely slow. He was dying.

_How awful… Having to have deal with these pains constantly… He's been ill for a while too…_

Moving her hand, she placed her right palm on his solar plexus and her left hand was covering over Itachi's eyes. Pushing as much energy out of her palms, she began to heal the older Uchiha. Soft green chakra was appearing before her eyes. The burns on his right arm seemed to have healed rather quickly and was now treating his internal wounds. She could feel his strength slowly recover in his body. However, she could feel that the strain in Itachi's eyes were not decreasing.

_Eye bright… Eye bright will do the trick… It won't heal it completely, but the pain will disappear significantly. Hopefully, I still have some left back home..._

After Itachi's breathing stabilized and his heart was beating normally, Hinata found herself feeling very weak. She used more chakra than she expected. She ran a hand into a long and insanely soaked indigo lock. Reaching within her cloak, she retrieved a lavender handkerchief from her pouch and began to wipe away the blood on Itachi's flawless face, using the rain as a source of a cleaning agent. Hinata wiped along his strong jaw line. She audibly gulped as she wiped more crimsons stains from his chin and soft lips. Maneuvering the cloth with skill, she cleaned the blood from under his eyes.

Looking over at Sasuke, she realized that she had to heal him too. But judging from her exhaustion and Sasuke's serious injuries, she concluded that she would run out of chakra before she could even heal a single cut.

"Captain Yamato. We must leave at once. Sakura-chan… She has to heal him now!" Hinata pointed to Sasuke's limp body.

"Alright, Hinata." A few hand seals later, Yamato made a wooden clone and Itachi was draped over its shoulder, as was Sasuke on Yamato's back. They began to trek back towards their team. Hinata did not notice when she dropped her handkerchief.

-Page Break-

"Sasuke triumphed in the battle. Uchiha Itachi is now dead." A venus fly trap man appeared next to Tobi.

"What! I don't believe it!" Tobi freaked out, fearing for his dear friend's life. However, all the ninja were ignoring him at the moment and were focused on the strange plant that emerged from a tree.

"What… What is that thing…" Sakura stared at it with utter shock and disgust in her eyes.

"Hey, spikey aloe guy! Tell us where Sasuke is!" Naruto yelled from the sidelines. He pointed at Zetsu some more.

"Spikey aloe guy…?" Zetsu sweat dropped. "What do you mean by aloe?"

"He looks like a venus fly trap… I will not fight against him. If he eats any of my bugs…" Shino shuddered and hesitantly took a step back.

"Wait, Sasuke really killed him…" Sakura hovered her eyes onto the floor.

Growing frustrated, Tobi repeated himself, only more loudly and more obnoxious.

"WHAT, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Now having the ninjas full attention, Tobi dropped his childish façade. "Kidding. It's just as I expected." You could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"He just said that I'm an aloe plant…"

"Ignore him." His raspy voice sent shivers down all of the shinobi's spines. Their attentions were now back to the masked man. The plant seemed incredibly intimidating but now that this childish fool sounded menacing, they could have shit bricks. Hatake Kakashi nearly shit his bricks in his shinobi pants.

Kakashi stared into the hole of the orange swirly mask 'Tobi' had. Inside said mask was…

"Sharingan…" Kakashi gaped under his mask.

"Hm, I guess we have to finish this some other time." The masked man brought his arm over his head and began to disappear into thin air. Before his mask was fully out of sight, he bidded farewell. Well, a very informal 'later' to be exact.

_Who is he…_ Kakashi thought with curiosity. Somehow, he knew that a very, _very_ terrible outcome will occur.

"We have to find Sasuke befo—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata burst from behind a whirl of bushes. The moon-eyed girl grasped onto Sakura's arm and began tugging. "You… must heal…" Out of the same direction, two Yamatos emerged from behind the leaves. "…Sasuke!"

They were heaving extremely hard, one held an unconscious Sasuke on his back, another had a figure over its shoulder. The ninjas were more interested in out-cold Sasuke than the mysterious shadow on the wood clone's shoulder. One of the Yamatos carefully placed Sasuke on the grass and without missing a heartbeat, Sakura was at his side, already using medical ninjutsu to heal his wounds. Hinata bit her lip and watched as color returned to his pale features. After what seemed ten minutes, Sakura healed the serious wounds. Her emerald eyes were wet and she was in tears.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" She wiped all evidence of tears from her face with a bloody hand. Gratefully, she turned back to the now tired-out Hinata. "Thank you, Hina-chan…"

"Good job, Hinata! I didn't know you had it in you!" Kiba and Akamaru rejoiced. Shino grunted in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. "You two should have stayed put… But if you hadn't Sasuke wouldn't be here right now." The timid girl raised a dark blue eyebrow. "Long story short, Tobi and another Akatsuki member were about to go retrieve Sasuke after they stalled us long enough for them to finish their battle."

The pinkette looked at the pale-eyed girl once more in gratitude. But her smile seemed to have transitioned into a confused one once she noticed the Hyuuga was now panting. Her pink brows were knotted together and she put a pale finger on her rosy lips. "Hey, Hinata-chan… How come you ran all the way back here to have Sasuke healed when you could have done it yourself?"

All eyes were now on the shy girl. Noticing all the attention on her, Hinata felt super uncomfortable, causing her cheeks to flush a few shades of pink. Her hands aimlessly began fidgeting with each other and her two index fingers began to poke one together. Her moon-orbs were glued to the ground, her fringe covering her eyes.

"A-ano… Sakura-chan… You s-see…" Hinata couldn't get the words out. Thank Kami for Yamato though.

"Does this answer your question?" Yamato's wood clone slumped Itachi's limp body on the ground next to Sasuke's. Yamato sighed. He used a disappointed tone. "Out of the kindess of her heart, Hinata decided to heal Itachi first, being that his injuries were beyond worse than Sasuke's. Hinata, you shouldn't have saved him. Sasuke wouldn't have wanted it."

"I-I… I d-didn't…"

Shame. Hinata felt shameful. She didn't mean to hand back the life of a killer, she was only trying to save a person's life. Hinata valued the life of a person, shinobi or civilian, enemy or friend, killer or not. Itachi was no different.

Then she heard the roars of her friends.

"Hinata! Why?!"

"He is a murder you shouldn't have saved him!"

"…killed his family!"

"Sasuke will be furious!"

"You're an idiot…"

Hinata's eyes snapped up to that last comment. Sai's comment.

"You're a _real_ idiot, Hinata-san. I thought Naruto was until now. A real shinobi will bring down their enemy no matter what. You, on the other hand, decided that it was all dandy and let a killer live. And not just any killer… You let _Uchiha Itachi_ live. Tsk, tsk… Just what you should expect from the failed heiress of the Hyuuga clan." His fake smile topped off his speech. Of course, it was incredibly reckless of Hinata to heal a missing-nin but Sai was way over the top. "I read in a book that one should always point out the mistakes of others in order for them to learn they had done wrong. In your case, Hinata-san, you have completely ruined everything." The fake smile plastered on his face did not lighten the mood.

Hinata bit her trembling lip and held back tears that were forming in her eyes. Shino and Kiba were burning holes into Sai's head with their death glares. Naruto was about ready to punch him in the gut until Sakura stopped him, shaking her head. Yamato slapped his forehead. Akamaru was maliciously growling at the painter. Hinata whipped her body around and her hair followed. Kakashi finished creating a seal to keep Itachi and Sasuke from running away if they were to wake up. Tears rushed from her pearl eyes down her cheeks and disappeared into her hair.

"Let us go back to Konoha now, please." Hinata choked, trying to sound as unfazed as possible.

The seven leaf shinobi, plus one nindog and two rogue leaf ninjas in their grasp, zipped through the forest.

-Page Break-

"Where are they?" The raspy voice of Tobi demanded. "Where are the Uchihas!"

"I don't know! They were just here when I left! I swear! Look... Their blood is still on the floor!" Zetsu cowered in his plant shell.

The masked man grunted in aggrivation. He was grumbling some very colorful words until something caught his Sharingan wielded eye. Picking the object up in his hand, he examined it carefully. It was a cotton cloth. Not any cloth though. It was a lavender handkerchief. And engraved on the handkerchief was the two letters 'HH' and the yin and yang symbol. The man smirked underneath his orange mask.

"Zetsu. You know of the Hyuuga clan, correct?"

"Hyuuga? Of course."

"That's good... Because I'm planning on paying them a visit in the near future." He clenched the faint purple hankie in his hand.

"Hai, Madara-sama."

_Author's Notes: Hi, guys. I decided to make this story after I watched the episode where Itachi's past was revealed. Now I think this chapter will be the only chapter that had some spoilers in it. Anyways, please enjoy! Also, keep in mind that I never reread my content… Review! Haters gonna hate, please flame somewhere else, I'm not a marshmallow. I don't even know. Okay, bye._


	2. Chapter 2 Understand

**Impossible**

**Hey my beauties! Oh my goodness, I didn't expect to get feedback so quickly! Thank you for taking notice in my story, it makes me really happy that people are actually reading!**

**By the way, I should have warned you some more… My story will be a gigantic spoiler alert to many, many upcoming episodes. So unless you want to find out about… well, awesome stuff… then by all means, read my story! If not, you should probably click away like now…**

**OKAY NOW THE STORY!**

**Itachi: I'm still alive… why am I alive—**

**SHUT UP ITACHI! *climbs on his back* TALLY HO!**

**Itachi: Get off of me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Understand

Team Kakashi was brought to the Hokage Tower as soon as they dropped off the bodies of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi to the hospital, under heavy guard from ANBU ninja. The ninja were standing in a straight line formation. From the left was Kakashi, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, then Yamato.

"Hinata, you will be placed under ANBU watch until cleared by Ibiki."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata's eyes were gazing at the floor. She felt her heart beat rapidly in shame and panick.

"Demo, obaa-chan! Hinata is _Hinata_! She wouldn't betray Konoha!"

"Hush, Naruto! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade squinted her eyes at the blabbering blonde and took a sip of her sake. "It is just standard procedure. Until the elders and I make our decision, we have to keep an eye on her. Obviously, I know Hinata won't do anything but we can never be too careful. Gomen, Hinata."

"It's alright, Hokage-sama." Hinata's hands were bound with chakra absorbing bracelets which stops her chakra flow and keeps her from molding chakra.

"Take her to the Inoichi for interrogation." An ANBU then appeared behind her and began to lead her towards the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Hinata wasn't going to get abused or tortured, more like a precaution. The door clicked signaling the departure of the timid girl and the unknown elite ninja.

"My lady, what will happen to Hinata?" Sakura gulped in concern of one of her closest friends.

Tsunade's brows furrowed. Her hands clasped in front of her face, elbows on her desk. Her flawless face was grave. "Worst case scenario; Hinata, along with Itachi, will be executed."

"WHAT?!" The room trembled at Kiba and Naruto's screech. Even Shino's faint voice was heard in their echoes.

"But my lady—"

"Sakura, Hinata is one of my apprentices. If it were up to me, I would not allow such harm come to her. But she knew the consequences when she healed him. She knew who he was and what he was capable of. Human or not, he has the power to destroy lives. And by saving his life, Hinata also assisted him in killing hundreds in the future."

The ominous silence took over the room.

-Page Break-

Hinata felt her mind go numb as Yamanaka Inoichi held the front of her head in his big hand. She felt her vision blur and she felt very droopy. Her eye lids drooped halfway and a slight blush came over her cheeks. A small drop of saliva slid from the corner of her pink lips. But even in this state, Hinata knew what she did. She knew who she saved. She knew the consequences of her actions. But she didn't care. He was dying. And she had the power to save him. Who was she to take a life from a person even if it was indirect. Her will was strong.

Inoichi travelled through Hinata's mind, searching for information. He wandered some more trying to fit some puzzles together. Although she didn't seem much of a threat, Inoichi covered each and every crevice of her noggin. Looking for lost files of criminal life or affiliation with the Akatsuki in every nook of her brain. After a long, _long_ process, Inoichi was satisfied. He released his hand from Hinata's forehead. He nodded towards a man that was standing next to him. The large man sported a few scars on his face.

"She's clear." The scarred man said. "ANBU, escort her home."

"Hai, Ibiki-san."

At hearing this, Hinata bolted from the seat she was just in and out the door. Inoichi smiled after his daughter's friend. He then turned to the ANBU ninja.

"Keep watch of her until Hokage-sama's orders."

-Page Break-

Hinata dreaded this the whole day; coming home.

Hyuuga Hiashi. The head of the Hyuuga clan. The father of Hyuuga Hinata.

The thought of telling her father that she gave life to a killer sent electric waves down her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. The hair on her arms and neck raised. What will he say? Will he be disappointed? Will he revoke my title? His guardianship? Hinata gulped. No... What would _Neji_ say? The indigo haired woman bit her lip and scrunched the hem of her jacket. The ANBU behind her sensed her distress.

"Hinata-san, is there something the matter?"

"N-no… I just don't know what f-father will say…"

The elite ninja said no more as this was a personal problem and he wished not to interfere. He had heard of the Hyuugas cruel ways. Traditional but still cruel. Young Hinata didn't deserve to be a part of a family so heartless.

Arriving at the Hyuuga ghates, the ANBU bid his farewell and leapt into the trees. Hinata audibly gulped as she shuffled towards the grand gates. She greeted the gatekeeper with a 'konichiwa' made her way towards her father's office, practicing what she would say in her head. She slipped off her shinobi sandals and walked into the hallways, listening to her feet padding on the wooden floors. Still in thought of her speech, she ran into someone with long brown hair.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi wrapped her arms around Hinata's petite body. "You're back!"

Returning the gesture, Hinata couldn't help but smile at her little sister. "Yes, Hanabi-chan. Where is father?"

"Oh, training with Lord Hard-ass outside." Hanabi crossed her arms nonchalantly. Hinata's eyes widened at her sister's foul mouth.

"Hanabi-chan, as soon as my meeting with father is over, I will have a talk with you." Hinata sternly put her hands on her hips and scowled, trying to look as threatening as possible. It succeeded if looking like a little girl that is pouting and having a tantrum counted as successful. Hanabi rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sure, nee-chan. _Sure_." Hanabi smiled slyly before walking away. Hinata shook her head with a smile of her own.

Hinata turned her head as she heard a series of grunts and metal against metal from where her and her sister trained. She built up some confidence and courage and slid the wooden door that separated herself from her father. Unfortunately, Hinata applied more force than necessary and slightly chipped the wood. The two Hyuuga males halted their training and raised a brow at the Hyuuga girl before covering it up with a stoic impression. Neji resembled her father in a very disturbing fashion.

"Hinata. What is so important that you interrupted Neji's exercises?" Hiashi's tone sounded more of a demand than a question.

"A-ano… Hiashi-sama… I-I," Hinata knew that her father hated her stuttering. It showed signs of a weak person. Over the years, her stuttering habits were dropped but were immediately picked up around the presence of her own otou-san.

"Spit it out." He made sure to dip his voice in some acid.

"Hiashi-sama…" Instead of 'spitting it out', Hinata raised her hands to show the chakra absorbing bracelets that were still tightly bound around her wrists.

His brows pushed together in anger, outrage, and most of all, disappointment.

"What is the meaning of this, daughter."

Hinata frantically searched for something or someone to help her. Her gaze landed on Neji who looked completely impassive but his eyes said otherwise. It read concern and worry. And a tad bit of curiosity. Understanding the panick in her identical eyes, Neji kneeled on one knee in front of his uncle, waiting for permission to speak.

"Yes, Neji. Proceed."

"Hiashi-sama. I would like to speak to Hinata private, if you will allow it." Neji said monotoned and was still kneeling.

"Your request is granted." His solid gaze never broke from his daughter's shaky one. "But I expect an answer afterwards."

Neji stood up as Hinata bowed hesitantly to her father before speed walking back into the mansion. Her heart beat against her chest. She basically ran to her room, her eyes itching to release fat tears. Neji followed her. Upon reaching her sanctuary, she attacked her bed and covers and hid under them, creating a tiny quivering lump in the middle of the mattress, forgetting about her cousin.

"Hinata-sama," Neji slid the door of her room shut. "please, talk to me. What happened? And why are you wearing those? What did you do? Are you okay?" His voice was pure curiosity and worry.

"Oh, Neji-niisan…" her eyes were now puffy and red. The Hyuuga boy sat at the foot of her bed. His softened eyes were stunned as Hinata allowed herself to hug him tightly around his waist and began sobbing.

"N-neji-n-niisan… I-I… I'm such a f-f-failure… I h-have d-disgraced th-the Hyuuga n-name…" she continued to blubber in his sweaty black training shirt. He snaked and arm around her shoulders and gently stroked her hair with the other.

"Shh…" Neji cooed. "Tell me everything."

-Page Break-

"Hiashi-sama."

Neji kneeled in front of his uncle's office door, even though it was shut.

"Enter." A deep voice boomed.

A very hesitant Neji slid the door open and folded himself neatly in front of his uncle's desk where he was writing on documents.

"Hinata-sama is under ANBU watch until tomorrow."

Hiashi stopped his writing. The vein that was pulsating in his forehead cued Neji to continue his story.

"During her mission, Hinata saved a rogue ninja from their death. She found him lying on the ground near his doom and Hinata-sama healed him." Neji paused and looked straight his uncle's identical eyes. "Hiashi-sama, this is your daughter we are speaking of. It _is_ something Hinata-sama would do. She is kind-hearted and gentle and forgiving and she values the life of a stranger over hers and—"

"Get her in her now." His voice was venomous. His face was incredibly impassive but his eyes were spewing rage and anger and his voice was coated with the most dangerous poison. His pale eyes burned into Neji's. "_Now_."

The younger Hyuuga clenched his fist into his knee. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." He bowed before leaving to deliver his cousin.

Ten minutes past and Hinata was suddenly being pushed into the room with the angry looking Hyuuga who seemed to have calmed a bit but still angry.

"Hiashi-sama." Hinata bowed and didn't get back up until given permission. Hiashi grunted signaling her to straighten herself. After doing so, she folded herself just as Neji did not a few moments ago. Hiashi landed his glare at his daughter's frame.

"Daughter. Neji informed me of your failure. Tell me why you have chosen this path?"

Hinata chewed on her lip and fought back the urge of fidgeting her fingers. She could feel her eyes were on the verge of tears once more. "I—"

"Look at me when you speak, Hinata." Hiashi's voice was cold.

Slowly lifting her red eyes into view, she timidly set her eyes into her father's furious ones. "I couldn't let h-him die… Father, it is my duty as a healer to s-save a person from death. I will become a murderer if I choose not to heal t-them when they had the chance to live in my hands." Hinata inwardly slapped herself for stuttering.

"Hinata, you are a shinobi. Healer or not, you are still a murderer. You kill for the good of our village. You kill because it is your duty."

"Father…"

"Do not interrupt me! Now tell me… Who is this rogue ninja?"

Hinata couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Instead, she looked at the bare wall behind his head. She tried to make her lips form the words but no sound came. Realizing her throat became dry as the desert, she swallowed. After lubricating her throat with her saliva she croaked, "Uchiha… Uchiha Itachi."

The head of the clan's eyes widened in shock, then fury.

"Hinata, you fool… Our village would have been that much safer from the hands of the Akatsuki. Not only did you save him but he is _here_."

"I'm sorry, father…" Her eyes fell to the ground. A few tears slipped and she quickly dried them with her sleeve. "But I simply cannot hurt someone who hasn't hurt me."

"Hinata… As reckless and naïve as you are, I am proud of you." Hiashi bit his tongue. Getting those words out wasn't exactly a picnic. "You are not physically strong, I would know. But you are strong in your heart… You will be an excellent clan head one day." Hiashi's eyes softened then they were shut. Hiashi's aggravated features restored itself to the normal emotionless mask. Hinata gaped at her father. Never was she once recognized as 'strong'. She was never in that category. And here she was, having her father state that she was. The Hyuuga head took a glance at the heiress.

"You are dismissed."

-Page Break-

Itachi was sitting in the dark room. The damp, stone floor froze his feet. No light in sight. His body was aching in pain. His eyes stung as if alcohol was being poured into them, a dull pain in his chest as if there was a hole there.

_So this is where you go when you die._

Suddenly, he felt the pain wash away from his chest but the piercing sting in his eyes stayed. He sat in the darkness for what seemed like hours. He recalled what happened in the previous events. Sasuke had killed him. Itachi closed his eyes even though it was pitch black already. His younger brother finally received his vengeance. Even though it is a lie… But Sasuke doesn't have to know. Just as long as he is happy and alive. Just as his thoughts were processing, a bright light in the room snapped him out of here reverie.

_Am I going to the afterlife?_

Itachi closed his eyes once more, feeling energy enter his body. A bright flash overcame his field of vision causing him to squint. Suddenly, his eye lids felt extremely heavy and the soreness in his body returned. Groggily, he forced his eyes to open. His vision was still blurred due to his illness but his other senses were returning. The stench of sterile covered him and the room. He was engulfed in a white room. Itachi concluded that he was still alive and in a hospital.

_Damn… Why am I still here? How can this be?_

Itachi, with huge difficulty, tried to hoist himself up on his elbows and finally into a sitting position. A pounding headache clouded his mind. He felt his arms were numb. Slowly, he lowered his gaze to his wrist and there sat two silver bands on them. He could feel his energy being pulled into them.

_Chakra absorbing bindings._

"So you are finally awake, eh, Uchiha-san?" a voice of a woman's voice rang through the room causing his headache to thunder. Itachi glared at the blonde woman whose voice was incredibly loud.

"Hm, Lady Hokage." Itachi's eyes finally focused enough to recognize the blurred outline of Tsunade. Her usual green jacket was draped over the chair she was sitting backwards in. She held a bottle of sake in one of her hands and her pigtails were untied and swept onto one of her shoulders.

"Do you know why you are here?" The half drunken Tsunade said in a lower voice. With a 'hn' the blonde Hokage continued. "Well, one of my apprentices saved you."

"What is his name." Itachi will obliterate the shinobi who dared return him into the wretched world full of war and hatred. He unconsciously gripped the white sheets under his hands.

The blonde kunoichi took a swig from her bottle. "_Her_ name is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. You should be thankful that it was her that was there instead of Sakura. Che, that she would have finished you off." Tsunade grinned stupidly.

"I did not ask for her to heal me." Cold, like his eyes.

"Well, here you are." Tsunade gestured to Itachi's whole body. She smirked at the scowling man. "What's the problem? Is there something wrong with living?"

Itachi did not answer her question. "Why am I here in Konoha."

"Hm… Well, if I tell you, you can't leave." Itachi seemed unfazed but Tsunade continued. "Your group thinks you're dead."

_Dead? Well, then… Guess I won't be leaving any time soon._

"You are to be kept a prisoner here for the remainder—"

"Tsunade-sama. Would you like to hear a story?" Itachi's cold onyx gaze stared back into her glazed-over amber ones.

"A story?"

"Yes. A story of the day I left. The day I murdered the Uchiha clan."

"I don't need you to tell me. I know what happened. In the dead of night, Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of all prodigies, sneaked into his family's homes and slaughtered them. But keeping your brother alive because he was not worthy to kill yet." Tsunade's face picked up a serious one.

"Well, that is half true. But would you like to hear the _true_ story?" The Uchiha averted his eyes out the window, carelessly watching the blurred clouds swirl.

Tsunade's blonde brow cocked. She nodded her head forward to show that she was listening.

_One explanation later…_

"That Danzo-bastard…" Tsunade threw her empty sake bottle out the window, hearing a _thonk_ as it went out.

"You cannot tell Sasuke. Or anyone for that matter. Only I have the right."

"Why not Sasuke?"

"It's best that he did not know."

"Alright… But I will talk to the damn elders. I will try and persuade them into letting you stay in the village as a civilian. You are going to be stripped of your shinobi duties but—"

"No need. I will be dead in the hands of my brother anyways."

"But Uchiha-san—"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama demo this is something I must do." Itachi closed his eyes, meaning there was no room for Tsunade to argue. Finally giving in, Tsunade gave a long sigh and stood up. The professional medic-ninja reached into her pocket and unwrapped a syringe.

"Here. These are extremely strong sedatives. It will put you out for a couple of days. You have to look like a rogue criminal, right?" Her lips curved into a smirk. Itachi offered his forearm to her and she gladly accepted it. She plunged the syringe into his skin and pressed the clear liquid into his blood stream. "I will see you in four days."

Itachi could feel himself fade away. Four days. In four days, he will see his brother. In four days, his brother will get his revenge. In four days, he will be dead.

_Author's Notes: Ahhh, I didn't really like this chapter a whole lot but I did my best. Hey, thanks for reviewing and all that goodness! Yay!_


	3. Chapter 3 Your Nurse

**Impossible**

**Hello there, my lovelies! Welcome to the wonderful world of my mind. *angels sing Hallelujah* No? Okay…**

**So if you didn't know, I am also in a middle of another story called 'Butterflies and Friendzones' which is centered around Shino and Hinata. Yes I know I'm a huge Hinata fan…**

**Anyways, I made a schedule of posting up chapters for 'Impossible' on either Mondays or Tuesdays and chapters for 'Butterflies and Friendzones' on Thursdays or Fridays.**

**Now… ONWARD!**

Chapter 3: Your Nurse

Uchiha Sasuke's nose scrunched. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils and it did not please him in any way. The rays of the sun was brightly violating his face and he made an effort to throw his covers over his head. With extreme difficulty, he barely covered his eyes. His arms felt like jello and slumped around his head where he decided to live them be. An obnoxious chortle caught his attention. He snapped his head up and lifted his heavy lids. The sudden jolt sent Sasuke's head swimming.

"So you're awake now, huh, teme?" The familiar neon yellow hair of his best friend made the Uchiha squint.

"Naruto." Sasuke mentioned his name with dryness. Now noticing how parched his throat was. His eyes wandered around the room for any source of refreshment. From the looks of the walls and bed sheets, he assumed he was in a hospital. Forgetting about his throat and water, Sasuke aggravatingly glared at the blonde. Sasuke was not pleased at all.

"You dobe, why did you bring me back here?"

"I told you, Sasuke… I told you that I would bring you back here, didn't I?"

Irritatingly, Sasuke decided to glare down the window instead of looking at the Nine-Tails container.

"I didn't ask you to—"

"Oh well Sakura did and I promised her that—"

"Well, you shouldn't have promised something that doesn't even concern—"

"Well, it concerned me because it concerned her and you know how I feel for—"

"Well, that makes you an idiot—"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, TEME, YOU—"

"SHUT IT, LOSER!"

The two were cutting each other off with curses and insults. Their voices were rising with each insult thrown and their fists were punching the air. Accusing fingers were pointed and steam was rising from the other's head. What started off as an argument turned into a full out comedic war. Their little battle soon ended when an opal-eyed nurse holding a clip board and a glass of water slid open the door, unaware of their clash.

"N-naruto-kun, after checking Sasuke, I will be going into Ita—" Hinata immediately clamped her mouth shut when she saw the avenger awake. She walked past the kitsune, while giving him an adoring side glance, and laid the glass on the bedside table along with two little white pills. "A-ano, Uchiha-san, you're a-awake. Please t-take these," Hinata motioned to the medicine. "so your wounds c-can properly heal."

Sasuke studied the unusually quiet girl. The girl had an inky, blue tone to her dark hair that complimented her rich, cream-like skin. Her uniform was a soft lilac button down dress that stopped right above her knees. She wore a pair of indigo colored leggings underneath. The fabric hugged her curves but was still a modest and innocent look on her. A cute cap the same color of her uniform sat on top of her head. Her above-average sized bust was snug in her shirt. This, Sasuke was not familiar to. But she still seemed too familiar to him as he took another once over, only to stop his gaze on her eyes. The pale, lavender undertoned eyes plunged him into an ocean of memories.

"Hyuuga-san." He remembered Hyuuga Neji's eyes from years ago. Before the chuunin exams started, the cocky ninja asked for his name. His eyes were different from this girl's though. His were filled with hatred and cockiness while hers were soft and compassionate. Hinata felt uncomfortable under his judgmental stare and took interest on the clip board she was holding.

"Oh, yeah, Hinata-chan here will be your nurse since Tsunade-obaachan said it would be in your best interest if your caretaker was quieter or something like that." Naruto rested his hands behind his head. Sasuke popped his medication in his mouth and brought the glass of water to his lips.

"Which reminds me! I'm gonna go find Sakura-chan right now and tell her you're awake!" Naruto then slammed the door open and sprinted to find his pink headed kunoichi friend. Hinata's eyes followed after him before giving an inaudible sigh.

Sasuke visibly cringed and nearly choked on the two little pills at the mention of his former pink haired teammate. Dear god, how she disgusted him! What idiot throws themselves at a person day and night? Even after all these years, Sasuke probably knew that Sakura would gladly drool all over him again. He placed the now empty glass on the table again. He looks up at the still writing Hyuuga. He took note on the blue hued dark hair she possessed and the creaminess tone of her skin.

_Now I remember… Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. That quiet weakling with the duck butt hair from the Academy days._

"Hinata-san," Sasuke mentioned her name flatly, causing the Hyuuga girl to flinch. "how long till I am discharged."

Hinata stopped her doodling and looked up at the rogue-ninja in front of her. "A-ano… Tsunade-sama says t-that her and the elders are s-still deliberating before releasing you i-into the village…" Her eyes never left the clip board so she didn't notice him seethe in exasperation. She much rather preferred staring at paper than the black abyss of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Curiously, she looked at him, unaware of his boiling anger. "Uchiha-san?" Sasuke raised his brows to signal that was listening but continued firing his hatred out of his eyes. Wow, Hinata was so oblivious. "I wasj- just wondering… How d-did you remember m-me so quickly? I-I… You never acknowledged m-me before, if I recall my m-memories correctly…"

"Ah, Hinata-san," Sasuke's emotionless mask built up again. "there's a lot about me that you do not know."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." Hinata looked down at her clip board again.

"For what? You didn't offend me or anything. And it's not like I can forget a kunoichi who happens to be _shy_, have white eyes, and blue hair with a duck butt hair style. Well, at least it's long now." The Uchiha pointed out with smirk.

The Hyuuga just stood there paralyzed. Was she that obvious?

_Duck butt hair…? DUCK BUTT HAIR?_

Her face began to blush a tomato red in both embarrassment and slight anger. Her eyes darted to the smug man in the hospital bed. She eyed his hairstyle for a moment.

_LOOK WHOSE TALKING?_

She used all her strength to collect herself and fought the blush down. Putting on her friendliest smile, she closed her eyes and retort. "As to you, Uchiha-san. At least I changed my duck butt hair. Unfortunately for you, you didn't grow out of the hairstyle yet."

Sasuke's smug expression picked up a bitter glare. But damn, did that Hyuuga girl got guts to say such a thing to an Uchiha. Uchiha _Sasuke_ to be exact. She definitely changed for the better since the last time he saw her, but his pride was too huge to swallow and didn't tell her that. Instead, he sent her the most hair-raising glare he could muster. His eyes flared in annoyance, but Hinata's smile didn't budge. She only smiled _wider_. This actually infuriated the boy.

_How could this girl make me so angry just by freaking smiling?!_

"Forgive me, Uchiha-san but I must be going now. I will be back tonight for another check up." Hinata picked up the empty glass from the table adjacent to the bed and brightly beamed back to the frustrated boy. She slid the door of his room and out the next second. Sasuke's glare then faded as he closed his eyes in contemplation.

_This Hyuuga girl… She has some balls. And she didn't even apologize or stutter just now._ Sasuke inwardly smirked. _Maybe she isn't so bad. At least she isn't a loud ass like Sakura or Ino or that sand ninja girl._

As fast as Hinata left, Sasuke heard two pairs of heavy and fast paced foot steps outside of his door. Two girls, with hearts etched into their eyes, nearly ripped the door from its hinges. They were both wearing the same uniform Hinata was wearing earlier but a bit more revealing.

_Speak of the god damned devils._

"SASUKE-KUN!" the two medic ninjas adoringly exclaimed in unison.

Sasuke quickly averted his eyes from the squealing girls and out the window, wondering how far down the ground was, and how hard would he have to drop kick both girls in order for them to go far enough to go out the window. However, his calculating was interrupted by two pairs of arms being wrapped around his torso and legs.

"BACK OFF, INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched at the blonde medic-nin with an accusing finger. Sakura wore a faded red uniform that was three sizes too small for her and was only about three inches from revealing her lady parts to every person in the world. Even though it was still a tight fitting outfit, her flat chest failed to show.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, BILL BOARD BROW!" Ino began prying Sakura's arms from Sasuke's legs. Ino's faded purple outfit was more fitting but showed too much skin. Her uniform was a two-piece. Very similar to Hinata's and Sakura's but instead of a dress, it was a shirt and a skirt. The shirt was a very high crop top that showed everything from her under breast and down to the elastic band of her mini skirt which was a fraction lower than Sakura's skirt. Her nurse cap was bobby pinned down in the middle of her head where her long pony tail passed through.

_Fucking whores. What kind of nurse dresses like this? They're gonna give an old geezer a heart attack if they walk in looking like that. Unprofessional. They should be more like Hinata…_

Sasuke stopped his train of thought. What was that about? Did he really just say that? Ignoring the under dressed nurses that was continuing to quarrel, Sasuke shrugged off the thought. Naruto with Shikamaru then walked in.

"Oi, Ino-chan. Chouji is looking for you. He said something about getting lunch with him?" Shikamaru raised a lazy brown eyebrow. "And I don't think he's going to appreciate his girlfriend doing that to some rogue-ninja."

Ino gave an icy, blue-eyed glare to the lazy jounin. Ino detangled her arms from the annoyed Uchiha. With a 'hmmph' to the gloating pinkette and a middle finger to the laziest ninja in the village, she strutted out the room to find her husky-bodied boyfriend. Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'what a drag' before following his teammate.

_That Yamanaka turned out to be a whore…_

His gaze then turned back to the nurse still attached to him. Sakura's emerald eyes then looked at Sasuke hungrily. A thirsty gleam in her eyes made Sasuke grimace in revulsion. Her eyes spewed madness and obsessive adoration everywhere. She looked at him as if he was the Sunday special dinner and she was a starvaing predator, ready to pounce onto her meal at any second.

_…but at least she isn't a crazy lunatic obsessed with me._

Naruto snapped Sakura out of her reverie. "Uh, Sakura-chan… We kind of have a mission and Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato said to meet up right now." Sakura eerily turned her head towards Naruto with a crazy look in her eyes.

"I'll be there, Naruto. Just give me a second."

Naruto took a step forward to plead. "But Sakura, Kakashi-sensei said—"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S SHIT ABOUT THAT OLD PERVERTED GEEZER. JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN SO I CAN USE HIS IMMOBILITY AS AN ADVANTAGE!" Sakura lunged at Naruto and grabbed him by the throat with chakra infused grip. She then tossed him out the window as if he was a rag doll.

"AAAAAAHHHH! SAKURAAA-CHAAAAANNN!" Naruto wailed before hearing a _thud _and few whimpers. Sakura sadistically smiled and turned her attention back to Sasuke who was now sweat dropping.

_Okay, she is a lunatic bitch. Damn, I can't do anything either… They might come after me if I kill her…_Sasuke put so much effort to make his glare as hard and steely as possible.

"Get. Out. Now. Sakura." Sasuke spat out his venom coated words. He coated the last few words with a special hint of acid. "Or. I. Will. Kill. You."

Sakura not getting a hint grinned wider. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so mean. Don't worry, I'll get you to open up." Sakura began riding up the hem of her skirt purposely as she sat on top of Sasuke's lap. He really, _really_ wanted to shove her away but his muscles were screaming in sore pain.

"SAKURA." A hard, feminine voice shouted. "GET OFF THE PATIENT."

Sakura jumped off of Sasuke as if he had burned her and was viciously trying to pull her skirt down as if to make it longer.

"I-I, my lady, it isn't what it looks like. It's just a misunderstanding—" Sakura flew out the window Naruto was thrown out of not too long ago. A crash was heard followed by a cat sneering followed by an angry shout from an angry man.

"MY CABBAGES!" **(Points for the people who knows this reference :D)**

_What just happened…_

Sasuke looked at the female that just struck Sakura square in the cheek. The blonde woman with a very large and heavenly bust withdrew her fist. Sasuke had to admit, she had a nice pair of—

"Uchiha Sasuke," the woman started. "I am Tsunade, the Fifth."

"Ah, Tsunade-sama. I have heard good things about you from my mentor, Orochimaru." Sasuke smirked while Tsunade rose her brow. She put her hands on her hips.

"And what exactly are these _good_ things? Uh… Nevermind. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that you will be discharged in four days. The old geezers and I came to an agreement of letting you back into the village and once again pick up your shinobi duties. You will be given the freedom of privacy but the second I find out that you are plotting to harm the village or any of its people… Well…" She smugly glanced out the window. "You get the picture."

Tsunade turned her heel and left the room with Sasuke's scowl trailing her. Sasuke was doing a lot of glaring today. Normally, he would have his normal stoic plaster and would save his glares only for his idiot Team Taka members and those weren't even that intense and were very rare. This village was just home for all the people that irritated him. Well, the exception of one female Hyuuga.

Home sweet home.

-Page Break-

Hinata entered the room of the older Uchiha traitor. She was expecting a still body lying on the bed. She expected him breathing calmly and angel-like. She expected his eyes to be closed. So when she walked in with an awake Itachi, with his body in a sitting position, and his black eyes piercing her white ones, she couldn't hold back a yelp as she dropped her clip board and pen. Her heart felt like it froze in its cavity.

Itachi examined her face, especially her unique eyes. Instantly identifying them as the eyes with the Byakugan, he concluded that his nurse was of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hyuuga-san, is there a problem?" His cool voice was dreamy and full of actual curiosity. If his eyes weren't so freezing cold, Hinata would have melted then and there. Shaking off the chills, she picked up her clip board that was on Itachi's charts of his physical state and what nots.

"N-no… I-I… My h-hand j-just slipped. A-ano… Demo, h-h-how a-are you awake, Uchiha-san? I th-thought Tsunade-sama g-gave y-you sedatives…" Hinata stuttered with a slight blush on her cheeks. She hasn't stuttered this much in years. She felt extremely nervous around the older Uchiha.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, there are a lot of things you do not know about me." Itachi stated. "Also, because my body was trained to defuse any sort of drug that was put into me. This is the longest I've ever been drugged. I take these sedatives were not meant for humans?"

"H-hai. They w-were meant for…l-lions." Itachi rose an eyebrow. It took a lion tranquilizer to take him out for only a day. Itachi impressed himself.

Hinata was inwardly amused of the irony. Sasuke said the same thing when he was awoke not a moment ago. It has been three days since they brought them in to the hospital. Itachi woke up yesterday and was given a sedative as a 'precaution'. The brothers woke up sooner than expected, meaning one of them will soon die. Hinata then gazed bitterly to the ground. She then trudged to the chair next to his bed and sat. Her pen was still in her hand, uncapped, but was not writing anything.

Being the Uchiha genius he was, he noticed the little things his nurse did. The way she looked somewhat entertained after he said what he said and the way her face fell as she thought of something displeasing. The way she trembled under his gaze and the way she timidly dropped her clip board. Itachi was the only one born in the Uchiha clan without the curse of hatred. He inwardly smiled and _almost_ got up and picked it up for her.

Itachi was always been a very compassionate and gentle person, always been as a child. He could have been nearly as compassionate as Hinata. But due to the fact that he was a highly skilled shinobi, it masked his gentleness with an intensely dangerous aura to him.

"Ano… Uchiha-san… I am j-just g-going to check o-on your vitals a-and heal m-more of your d-difficult w-wounds." Itachi nodded in response as he watched the girl get up from her seat to gracefully do her work. The way her fingers ghostly brushed on his flawless skin made him slightly uneasy. The skin that brushed on felt pleasantly warm and he wanted more of this warmth.

"What is your name, Hyuuga-san?" Itachi stated more than asked. Hinata looked up from her work to look into his eyes that were surprisingly soft. Well, softer than the usual stony look. After replacing the bandages, she threw the bloody gauze away and returned next to Itachi, sitting once more.

"Hinata." Both Itachi and Hinata were stunned when they both gave a small but genuine smile. Not wanting to have an awkward moment, Hinata spoke up after recovering from the shock. "You m-may call me 'Hinata-chan' if you wish."

Itachi nodded, with his small smile still intact. He didn't show how shocked he was out of shinobi habit. "And you may call me 'Itachi'. Just 'Itachi'. I am not too big on honorifics, I feel too old as 'Itachi-san' and I feel too young as 'Itachi-kun' and I am only 21." The older Uchiha watched in delight as the little Hyuuga girl chuckled lightly at his lame attempt of having a not-dry humor.

Wow, this S-Ranking criminal that was said to have killed his whole clan made a _joke_. And Hinata actually found it funny. To Hinata's surprise, Itachi seemed more human than anyone gave him credit for. This made her feel that the decision of saving this 'evil' person was the right choice.

"Well, Itachi I certainly d-do not think it w-would be fair if you used an honorific f-for me then, hmm?" Hinata added. Itachi was getting more and more satisfied as she was stammering less and less.

"How about Hinata-hime?" Itachi smirked again at the dusting of pink that were on her pale cheeks.

"Hime? Demo, Itachi…" Hinata stared down at her hands and her fore-fingers began poking each other. His arm extended to her chin and lifted the direction of her eyes into his, which were only a few inches away.

"Alright then. You are just 'Hinata'. But you look more of a Hinata-_hime_ to me. You look like one anyways." He slyly smiled at her before letting her go. Her face became hotter and darker.

Content, Itachi leaned back on his pillows and began to relax. He closed his eyes for a mere second until he felt Hinata stand from her chair. "Hinata, where are you going?"

"Oh… I-It is lunch time. I was going to get some food for us." Hinata paused. "Do you w-want anything at all…?"

Itachi contemplated for a while. He did not know whether to say no to her or to make her go out of her way to get him some food. Then a horrible lurching noise escaped Itachi's stomach. If he wasn't trained to keep his emotions hidden, he would be beet red by now. With a slight shake of his head, he politely declined the Hyuuga's offer. Realizing that Itachi was stubbornly polite, Hinata put a finger on her lip. After a few seconds of thinking, she snapped her fingers and her eyes brightened in wonderment.

"How about you tell me your favorite food and I will decide whether or not to bring you food?"

"But you will end up buying me food anyways."

"How do you know this? Isn't a ninja supposed to analyze all possible outcomes? It seems to me that you may be underestimating me, Itachi-_san _."

Itachi was caught off guard with that one. He scrunched his brows in deep thought. Sighing in defeat, he tilted his head to the side and ran a hand through his charcoal hair.

"…onigiri and cabbages."

-Page Break-

Hinata was walking out of the hospital and was greeted with fresh air and the warmth of the sun. She inhaled and exhaled. She then went ninja mode and jumped from roof to roof on her way to the Hyuuga compound. Her speed was blinding and you would only know that she was there because of the wind she carried. Hinata skidded to a stop as she found the man she was looking for.

"Sir!" Hinata quickly walked towards the old man clad in green attire with a beat up cart. She politely introduced herself. "Hello, I am Hyuuga Hinata and I am interested in buying a head of cabbage."

"Oh, hello, there young lady. I am very sorry, but I do not have cabbages at the moment. I have to wait until next week until people of the Earth Kingdom come and deliver my cabbages…" The old man said sadly.

"What happened to the cabbages, sir?"

"A girl with pink hair landed in it! SHE DESTROYED MY CABBAGES!" He yelled at Hinata and gestured into the cart. Hinata peeked at the 'destroyed cabbages'. The old man wasn't lying, the cabbages were literally ripped apart.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I hope you get your cabbages soon. Good bye!"

**(I'm sorry but I just HAD to put him in there… Kudos to the people to figure out the reference from!)**

The Hyuuga girl then sped off to the direction of her home. Within three minutes she was leaping over the gate of her home and was now taking her sandals of to walk inside her house. Hyuuga branch members greeted her kindly and she returned them. Walking into the kitchen of her house, she greeted her cook.

Gathering all things necessary, she began preparing lunch.

-Page Break-

Itachi squinted at the window outside, trying to focus his blurred vision on a bird perched on a tree that was ten or twenty yards away from the glass barrier. His vein was now visible on his forehead. The strain on his eyes was causing great pain to spread throughout his body, mainly his lungs. In return of straining his eyes so much, a thunderous head ache conquered his brain cavity. He immediately placed one hand on his chest and one hand on his mouth. Itachi could feel the blood traveling from his lungs as he coughed up the crimson mucus into his hand. Sweat beaded his tired face. Feeling weak, he dropped his bloody hands on his lap and reclined a little bit, still remained in a sitting position.

Itachi took a gander at himself and nearly scoffed with disgust. He was sported in only a black pair of shorts. The hair that was usually held in a loose pony tail was down, resembling his mother. His whole torso was bandaged and some blood seeped through the gauze. His violent coughing fit must have opened them up again. His legs seemed to be fine but they look inhumanely pale and unhealthy. He still seemed fit enough to walk in the future but as of now he looked and felt like utter shit. The headache didn't seem to want to go away. His eyes feel like they were being poured bleach on. He threw his hands to his mouth and spiked up more blood in them just in time for Hinata to walk in with a bag in hand.

Panicking, Hinata immediately dropped the bag, rushed to Itachi's side, and caught some of the blood into her own pale hands. She laid a warm hand behind his neck as he continued to cough up blood into his and the Hyuuga's hand. Hinata pushed all of her chakra into the hand behind Itachi's neck, trying to soothe his pain. More blood leaked from her hand as Itachi's coughing did not cease, but she did not give up. She place her hand lower onto his back and concentrated.

"It's alright, Itachi. You're going to be alright." Hinata cooed, trying to comfort the young man. Itachi felt as if his whole body was imploding. His lungs felt like they were crushing each other, the writhing pain was too much, even for Itachi. He tried to suppress the tears that were struggling out of his tear ducts, which obviously hasn't been used for years. Hot streams of them fell down his face as he felt like he was gagging. The lurch in his stomach began to grow; ready to release a load of vomit into Hinata's awaiting hands. This was the worst coughing fit he's had.

The vomiting never came. Instead, came a soothing feeling from his back spread through his spine and into his lungs. The sharp pain began to dull as the itch in his throat was satisfied. Although the pain subsided, his lungs still felt constricted. His throat was coarse and dry. His hands, as well as Hinata's, bed sheets, shorts, and bandages were covered in crimson liquid. His face was a mixture of his sweat, blood, and tears. His long pitch black hair stuck to his clammy back and face. Spitting out what's left of the blood in his mouth into his hand he felt his body tremble and weaken. Not even realizing it, his body collapsed onto the stained sheets, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and cool, damp something rub against his face, the area where said thing kneaded into felt refreshed. A soft voice whispered to him.

"You're alright now, Itachi."

Before he was engulfed in unconsciousness, he sufficed a word.

"Hinata…"

And came the darkness.

_Author's Notes: Uh oh, seems like both Uchihas are taking a liking to Hinata wink wink hehehe. And I'm not trying to have Itachi OOC, I'm just depicted how he would be with his compassionate side. Don't worry, Badass Itachi is still here. Poor Itachi though… dying and stuff. Please tell me how it is! Review! I love you all. :D_

_Also, the man yelling 'MY CABBAGES' is the old man always carrying around a cart full of cabbages from Avatar: the Last Airbender. Yay for those who understood the reference! I read that Itachi's favorite food was cabbages and immediately thought of the old man hehe. Okay, bye!_


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Save Me

**Impossible**

**I don't even know why I'm writing right now… I must be bored.**

**Welcome to back to the wonderful world of my mind! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Soon… *creepy grin***

Chapter: Don't Save Me

Hinata frantically tried to soothe Itachi's body as best as she could, even though he's already out cold. Her green chakra was flowing from her fingertips into Itachi's weak body. Her eyes were full of tears while she continued to rejuvenate him with her own energy. They spilled when she felt his heart fade. She has been continuously healing him for hours, popping a soldier pill or two every hour or so. Some nurses saw this happening and were already gossiping. Frankly, Hinata didn't care or even spare a blush at their suspicions. She had to save Itachi's life. She had to. She was a healer and a life saver. By four in the morning, Hinata has run out of soldier pills and her chakra was nearly drained. Feeling herself slip, she pushed the few drops of energy she had left in her into his body. She could feel her body slump over his and her vision blackened.

Itachi felt the constant pressure in his body. The pain in his lungs, eyes, and chest did not cease. He could feel the pang in every inch of his body. His core felt as if it was burning but was being soothed at the same time. His eyes felt as if they were on fire. His lungs were constricted and tight. His muscles were sore due to tensing them so much. His chest was heaving and his breaths were uneven. He wanted to die already. So that the pain would go away. The physical pain and also the pain of knowing his brother hates him because of who he was. Only because Itachi loved Sasuke. Yes, Itachi wanted to die. His peripheral vision picked up a bright light. Unconsciously, the Uchiha moved towards the light.

What Itachi felt next shocked him.

He felt a couple pounds of weight against his body. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. The pains in his body was dull but was significantly better than he remembered. His eyes were still the fiery sensation. He focused his vision and could make out a blue blur. After a few minutes of squinting and concentration, he could clearly see Hinata sprawled out on top of him. Then he knew he was alive. Anger and rage swept over him. He wanted to be dead, not alive. This woman… She keeps saving him. Why? Why does she keep doing this? Why does she keep denying destiny? And most importantly, why would she waste so much energy trying to save _him_ of all people? But then one look at her face changed it all. The innocence was written all over her features. He couldn't believe that she was real. Even the way she breathes was so peaceful. Itachi envied her. She wiggled around on top of him until her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was gently draped across his chest. Itachi, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and began to stroke her silk-like hair. Here he was, the famous Uchiha Itachi, cuddling with an insignificant woman of the village he betrayed. He scoffed at how ridiculous the situation was. She was so purely white and he was tainted red. The demon was cradling the angel.

He breathed in her lilac scent and it made him feel at peace for the first time since he left the village. He felt so serene in her presence, even if she was the one to ruin his death. In a very un-Itachi-like way, he pulled her closer to his body, enjoying the physical contact. Somehow, having her around made him want to be alive. Somehow, he felt as if being alive was okay. As long as she was around, that is… Hinata began to stir in his arms and to his horror, her eyes began to open slowly, making her unique lavender eyes visible.

Hinata felt warmth surround her. It wasn't hot nor was it uncomfortable. It was just right. Curiosity hit her and she began to wake up, to see where the source of warmth came from. Upon opening her tired eyes, they came across soft, black ones. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, until the soft black eyes became freezing cold ones. The sight made her jolt, realizing where she was and what she was doing. This action made her fall out of bed, hitting the floor with a _thud_, and followed by a weak 'eep'.

Itachi froze in panic. Did he scare her? All he did was look at her. Maybe she realized he was alive and that scared her. Yeah, that's it…

"Itachi! You're a-awake!" Hinata stumbled in the process of standing. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy. She sniffled a little bit and her eyes began to slightly water. "I-I thought y-you weren't g-going to w-wake up…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because y-your heart b-beat… It w-was fading… I-I felt y-you s-slip away a-and I was s-so scared…" Her lip trembled while she stammered. Tears lined her eyes.

"Why were you scared? Was I threatening you?"

"N-no… I th-thought you w-were going to… t-to die…" The tears were free falling down her cheeks into her hair, uniform, and floor. She looked like a lost child looking for her parents. Somehow, this image of his nurse tugged at his heart strings.

"Hinata, please do not cry for the life of someone like me. I have killed hundreds if not thousands in the last decade. You should not be mourning for someone as evil as me."

"Demo, Itachi… Y-you are a h-human like me… I c-cannot j-just w-watch you die… I h-have the p-power to heal you, t-to save you… If I d-don't, what m-makes me any b-better than y-you if I j-just l-let you die?" Hinata sniffed through her tears, she wiped her face with her left forearm, unable to look at Itachi.

The Uchiha who always had an answer was just plainly stunned by her answer. He never would have imagine to meet a soul so pure, so selfless. Someone that actually cares about his well-being just because he was a human. A kunoichi that values another's life, specifically _his_ life, over her own.

He shut his eyes. "You would have done me a great favor if you let me meet my death."

"No… That is n-not my ninja way." She stopped her sobbing and her teary, red eyes were filled with hope and determination. "I swear on my own laugh, Uchiha Itachi, that I will protect you with my own life."

Her lack of stutter impressed Itachi. The confidence she held in her eyes and tone of voice she used utterly impressed him to no extent. If he didn't have amazing self control, he would be clapping right now.

"As you wish, Hinata." Was all he could say. After a few minutes, Hinata finally sat down at the chair next to his bed again. She twiddled her fingers and glued her eyes onto his sheets. Itachi took note on the clean sheets and his clean hands.

"You cleaned."

"Hai, before I h-healed you, I changed her sheets and your b-bandages and washed your h-hands and face…"

"Hn."

"Your eyes… you cannot see, can you?"

"…I can."

"But you are near blindness."

"Indeed."

"Let me help you—"

"No, Hinata. You have saved my life. That is enough for me. I am forever in debt."

"Itachi," she stood up with her hands on her hips. "I am a medical-ninja and I must do all I can to help another. Do I have to repeat my entire speech once more?"

"…Proceed with your healing."

"Actually…" Hinata began. "I will be gone for the majority of the day to find your medicine. I currently ran out of it so I must retrieve them. I will be back by sundown."

"What medicine is this? And where do you need to go? I may accompany you." Itachi began to stand but found that his body was extremely weak. He winced at the numbness he felt in his legs.

"No, Itachi, stay," she cooed while pressing her hands firmly on him as if it was some type of technique she used to glue her out of control patients to their beds. "I am perfectly capable to go on my own. I will be looking for Eyebright in the Valley of Judgment. I do not know if your eyes will heal completely with it but I know for sure that the pain will be gone as long as you do not strain them too often."

"No. It is too dangerous. The Valley of Judgment is known for its inhabitants. And it is too dangerous for a girl like you—"

"Itachi, I have been there countless times, I know what I am doing. I have reserved a special patch of them there, inspected twenty-four hours a day. If anything funny goes on, I do not visit until the next day." Hinata smiled reassuringly. He seemed a little… worried about her. She brushed those thoughts away quickly. "Anyway, I must get going now. I will see you at sundown, Itachi."

Before she left, she gave him a bottle of water and bento box filled with onigiri.

"She really does care for me." He thought out loud before consuming his favorite food like his life depended on it.

-Page Break-

Hinata walked down the hallways and pushed a door open.

"Hn." A cold voice greeted her. Hinata nodded and let herself into the room. Checking his vitals and wounds, she filled out her clip board. She gave him his medication and a glass of water. After he gulped it down, Hinata grabbed the glass quickly and gave a quick 'I will see you soon' before dashing out the door.

_What was that about…_ Sasuke thought to himself. He really did wish Hinata stayed. He closed his eyes for a minute until he heard the familiar footsteps rush to his door. He opened his eyes quickly and glared at the door, bracing for impact.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino kicked the door down, blinding lust in their eyes.

_Oh dear god… _His shirt was ripped off before he could even finish her thoughts. He was up for a 'physical' today.

-Page Break-

Hinata trekked to the Valley of Judgment without interruption. The fog engulfed her in a quick swallow. Activating her Byakugan, she began to search for the reserved patch of the medicinal herb. After finding a clear path towards the herbs, she made quick, soundless leaps towards them, a satchel around her shoulder. Her shinobi wear fluttered around her body and her sandals scathed the tree barks she managed to hop onto. Her hair flew behind her like a dark river. Her vision scanned the area a mile within and spotted a group of human-like figures on their fours about twenty meters from the patch. Stopping a good thirty from the opposite side of the patch and figures, she began to devise a plan.

She sent a shadow clone of herself and quickly ran towards the inhuman figures and ran past by them. The figures moved towards the sound of rustling leaves and scurried across the ground, fast as hell may I add, towards the clone. Hinata checked her surroundings once more before proceeding with caution to the Eye Bright herb. Hinata picked the herbs as fast as she can, trying to fill her little bag up. She constantly checked her surroundings, about a five mile radius would do. She stuffed the last of the leaves into her satchel before zipping it up and began her journey home. It was about three in the afternoon and if she left now and quickly, she will see Itachi soon at about six o'clock. Hinata sped off out of the thick mist and onto high ground.

She then remembered Sakura and Naruto telling her a wonderful story on how Neji went through so much trouble to try and retrieve the herbs for her before when she had eye strain. Hopefully, they will be of help to Itachi's severe case.

_Itachi… Please be okay…_

Hinata pushed herself off the ground harder and harder trying to go as fast as her body will allow. She had a death grip on the satchel around her, making sure none of its contents spilled out accidentally. The sun was slowly setting and Hinata was proud of how early she came back. It was a quarter to six and she zoomed through the gates and nearly toppled over a few people who were in her way. Upon reaching the hospital, her legs burned as she pushed chakra into them, making her sprint. Immediately, she went to the room where they kept the herbs and began forming it into a paste. Out came six jars of eye bright paste. She then applied chakra to them to water them down some more into a water like solution that was tinted green. It almost looked like tea. It was now 6:32 when Hinata left the room.

She happily strutted towards her patient's room.

Itachi was getting incredibly impatient. All of the nurses that were assigned to him in Hinata's absence irritated him to no end. Even though he was a dangerous person, he is still known as a heart throb. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He did all he could to drive the annoying nurses out of his room from throwing a glass of water onto the wall to using a fire jutsu to singe their hair. He heard the knob of his door click open. He glared at the door with such heat that it surprised him that the door wasn't incinerated in a second. All of this faded immediately when his nurse walked in with a bottle in her hand.

"Itachi, I am back." Hinata's smile could light up the whole city. "And I have your medicine."

The eye bright solution was in a small, clear eye drops container. The green tint was visible through the opaque plastic. Hinata hovered over Itachi's body, her hand clasped the bottle while the other rested on his forehead.

"Are you ready?"

"Hn. Begin, please."

Hinata gulped before she brought the bottle over his left eye. The hand on his forehead began to spew green chakra while she squeezed the bottle with the other. Three drops of liquid hit his eyeball directly. At first, the droplets burned like hell but then it became incredibly soothing and the pain began to wash away. The hand on his forehead was healing the remaining strains in his eyes. She repeated the process with his right eye. His vision began to fade though and it made Itachi panic. After Hinata finished her healing, Hinata wrapped them with bandages.

"Itachi, you will not be able to see for a few days. Eye bright is a very strong and harsh medicine. It made you temporarily blind. Your eyes will get used to the medicine though so you will be as good as new when that time comes. But until that day comes, you need much needed rest." She didn't even stutter. Hinata sounded relief actually. He wondered what possessed her to do something so dangerous for the likes of him. Instead of arguing with her, Itachi swallowed his pride and said something that made her heart stop.

"Thank you for saving me, Hinata." Itachi let a long breath out. God damn that was hard.

"I-I… N-no p-problem, Itachi…" Hinata stuttered again. Itachi smirked. Despite the pitch black he saw, he was glad to be in Hinata's presence. What can a little darkness do to him anyway?

"Hai… I will be checking on Sasuke, now…" Hinata began to stand but was immediately stopped by a bone crushing grip on her wrist, the one that held the bottle. The bottle of eye bright fell out of her fingers and onto the floor. Hinata gulped and felt a lump in her throat.

"Hinata. You are my brother's nurse as well?" Itachi couldn't see it but he knew Hinata nodded. His brows cringed underneath the white gauze. He released his firm hold on her hand. "You will not tell him I am here. Understood?" Itachi spat out to her.

Hinata winced at his sudden harshness. She picked up the fallen bottle. "H-Hai…" Hinata didn't mean to make him angry. She walked out sniffling and was tearing. She walked a few hallways here and there and stopped in front of Sasuke's. Wiping away all evidence of tears, she manned up and pushed the door open only to find a very pissed and very naked Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san?! Why a-are y-y-you n-naked?!" A dark crimson washed over her pale cheeks as she tried to absorb the scene before her. She eyed the ripped cloth onto the floor.

"Sakura and Ino happened." Sasuke sneered. Hinata's eye brows creased.

"Oh… Gomen, Uchiha-san, I-I wasn't here—"

"What the hell, Hinata! You fricken left me here with them as your replacement! WHERE DID YOU HAVE TO GO ANYWAYS?!" Sasuke yelled at her from his bed. His black eyes burned almost identically to the Amaterasu Hinata experienced. She gulped. She had to lie.

"To go get some medicinal herbs… Valley of Judgment… Someone overused their… Byakugan… and I had to retrieve more of the eye medicine… Gomen, Uchiha-san..." Hinata was proud how she didn't even stutter that time. But she kept her gaze onto the floor while she gripped her own hands.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned away from the girl. He pointed at a pile of ripped clothing. "Just get me some new clothes."

_Author's Notes: I'm so hungry, I didn't eat all day just to write this… FEEL SPECIAL. Review for god's sake._


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

**Impossible**

**Hallelujah! I'm alive! Hehe, how are you, my beauties? Welcome back to the wonderful world of my mind! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I really didn't because I was studying my butt off for midterms this week and I had work. How fricken amazing is that? Anyways, I'm back and ready to attack this story.**

**So without further ado… *runs up a very large boulder and thrusts fist into the air* ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet.**

Chapter 5: Truth

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were taking their break in the nurse's lounge. The three girls finished their morning shift and were now transitioning to their evening shift. They were snacking on some grub and drinking their coffees and teas. Ino and Sakura were blabbering on and on about Sasuke while Hinata listened to them and giggled often at their tactics.

"…and that's when I ripped his shirt off!" Ino proclaimed. Even if she was deeply in love with Chouji, she couldn't help but to fan girl over her child hood crush.

"AND HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, HINATA! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Sakura's eyes glazed over and hearts took their place. Sakura, even over the few years they had to mature, still had the childish notion that Sasuke would succumb to love her if she showed him how much she loved him.

"Demo, Sakura-chan… I h-have and th-there is really n-nothing special a-about him shirtless…" Hinata earned death glares which made her whimper slightly. The death glares soon dissipated and were replaced by a fit of chuckles.

"Of course, Hinata wouldn't think of him in any special lighting! She's only got eyes for that idiot Naruto!" Sakura proclaimed. Hinata's face blushed slightly at her friend's statement.

"S-sakura-chan! I—"

"That's right, huh!" Hinata's pink face flushed into a tomato red. Ino continued while eating potato chips. "But if Hinata happened to like Sasuke too, we wouldn't even have a chance, am I right, Bill Board brow?"

"Yeah, Ino-pig… Hinata, as much as I hate to agree with this ugly bitch here, you really are perfect. We can't compete with you." Sakura's smiled brightly at the still red girl. She took a bite out of her granola bar.

"Demo, S-sakura-chan, Ino-ch-chan… You two are wonderful, I couldn't p-possibly be in the s-same league as y-you two…"

"That's exactly right, Hina-chan! Because you're like waaaay ahead of us!" Ino ranted.

"Yeah! But I still don't understand how you could ever like dead-last Naruto though…"

Hinata blushed and just kept quiet while she sipped her tea. It's been years and years since she's had a crush on Naruto, ever since the academy days. She always adored how he was so determined to show everyone that he was worth something. Hinata never had it as bad as Naruto did, but she knew how it felt to be in the shadows for so long. So, here they are both, two extraordinary ninjas for the village hidden in the leaves. One day, she's going to thank the beautiful blonde for being her inspiration. And today happened to be the day.

"S-sakura-chan? Do y-you know wh-where Naruto-kun is?" HInata asked her pink haired ninja friend while she poked her fingers together.

"Where he usually is! Eating ramen, duh." The pinkette quirked a brow. "Why, Hinata?"

"N-no reason… I will be b-back in a f-few minutes, okay?"

"Hmm, alright, Hinata."

Hinata finished her tea and gently placed the ceramic cup into the sink. Dashing out the door, she waved back to the two medic-nins. They smiled back and gave a small wave before turning back to each other.

"So, Sakura, what do you think about Hinata and Naruto?"

"I think it's adorable!" The two girls discarded their wrappers and began walking towards Sasuke's room for another "check up". "And besides… She gave us the duties of being Sasuke's nurses so we should thank Kami that she's in love with Naruto and not him!"

"Haha, you're right, Bill Board Brow! At least that's one less person out of the whole village who isn't out to for Sasuke's heart. She probably has more time to be with Naruto now that she isn't exactly his nurse anymore."

"Actually, she isn't even around Naruto much these past few days. Since we brought Sasuke back."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she's always with another patient. I heard she gave up Sasuke Babysitting for him."

"Who's _him_ exactly?"

The two girls were now standing outside Sasuke's door. Sakura looked left and right down the hallway to look for any eavesdroppers. Ino did the same. After confirming that the coast was clear, Sakura lowered her voice into the slightest whisper that could almost combat Hinata's.

"Itachi."

Sasuke's impeccable hearing did not fail him. The fact that his eyes were closed made him focused his hearing more, actually. Sakura's words were loud and the clear the second they turned into the hallway that led to his room. His eyes snapped open at his brother's name. He bunched the sheets under his fists and were beginning to rip at his fury. His teeth were grinding against each other and his eyes were swirling into the familiar Sharingan.

_Itachi… He's still alive… And not just that… Hinata is his nurse, and she chose to be with him more over me!_

The younger Uchiha was going completely ballistic. His stoic face was now in deep and utter anger and his body shook from trying to keep himself from blowing the hospital sky high. The door clicked open. His eyes darted towards the two nurses in skimpy outfits that were now rapidly approaching him. Sakura was ahead and was about to wrap her arms around the seething Uchiha until he caught her wrist in a bone crunching grip and tossed her to the side as if she was an insignificant object.

"Ino," Sasuke hissed. "where is Hinata."

Ino eyed her pink haired rival that was limp on the floor. Her shaking gaze fell onto his Sharingan eyes. The blonde gulped and began backing away. Sasuke only stepped off his hospital bed, yanking all sorts of needles out of him and onto the floor. His bare chest heaved.

"Tell me now, Ino."

"I-I—"

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was now in front of Ino, gripping the sides of her arms with such force. Her arms began to bruise under his strength. The Yamanaka whined in agony as his hands only dug into her pale skin.

"Tell me or I will kill you."

His face had malice written all over it and his eyes contained the purest of killing intent she has ever seen. His short nails now dug into her arms and some crimson stained her purple outfit. Hot tears began to form in her big blue eyes. His cold, red eyes never left hers, searching for an answer. Sasuke joggled her violently.

"TELL ME!"

"NARUTO! N-n…Naruto…" Ino sniffled as her tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor. She felt herself falling on the tiles and didn't even bother to cushion the blow. Ino collapsed onto the floor and sobbed, creating a puddle. Looking up, she saw Sakura unconscious and wiped her tears away. Crawling to the Haruno's side, she began to heal her minor internal wounds. When she finished, she cradled her best friend in her arms and waited for help.

_Maybe this was why Hinata gave us the job…_

-Page Break-

Hinata stood outside of the ramen stand, staring at Naruto's back. She has been here for five minutes and couldn't bring herself to sit next to him, say 'hi', or even make her presence known. She trembled in her little spot and brought a finger to her lip which she bit. Her cheeks were painted with a pink hue. The Hyuuga couldn't move from her spot. She could feel her heart bit in her rib cage and her hands were getting uncomfortably clammy. Then she heard a menacing voice that brought her out of her reverie.

"Hinata." It spat. Whatever 'it' was, it grabbed her arm viciously. "Come with me."

Her eyes examined the pale hand squeezing her arm. Her muscles tensed to the physical contact. She followed the hand to its arm to its owner. She looked at the person in surprise. White eyes met cold black ones. Angry ones. He wasonly clad in a pair of navy blue shorts and a few bandages.

"Uchiha-s-san. Wh-what are y-you d-doing here?" Hinata stammered, wincing at the pain from his grip.

"I said _come with me _Hyuuga." Sasuke sneered with such an acidic tone, she was surprised she didn't melt on the spot.

Finally noticing the commotion, Naruto turned around to find a very, _very_ scared Hinata and a very, _very_ angry and naked Sasuke. Naruto flipped out his frog wallet and spilled all the money necessary to pay for his lunch to Ayame. After putting his wallet back into his pouch he leaped towards the agitated boy and cowering girl.

"Uchiha-san, p-p-please…"

"Dammit, Hinata, I said—"

"OI, TEME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Naruto jumped in between the two ninjas and ripped the Uchiha's hand off of the indigo haired woman. "LEAVE HINATA ALONE!"

"Naruto, you dobe…" Sasuke glared at the blonde. He turned it towards Hinata now. "She's my nurse, I'm just bringing her back to the hospital where she needs to take care of me. Isn't that right, _Hinata-chan_?"

Sasuke's ice stare broke her down and turned towards the concerned kitsune. She really hated lying. "H-hai, Naruto-kun… I-I was wondering a-around a-and lost t-track of t-time. I sh-should be a-at the hospital…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at the two people in front of him, looking back and forth. After aminute, he shrugged it off and the happy gleam in his eye returned. "Well, if Hinata says so then I guess it's alright! See ya later, Hinata-chan! I'm going to learn sage mode at Mount Myoboku so I'll be gone for a while. Oh, and tell Sakura-chan I said to stop by Granny Tsunade's office so I can say bye to her, okay?" Naruto sped off in an unknown direction before Hinata could even respond. She bit her lip.

_It's… It's always Sakura… isn't it...? If it was Sakura, he would have stayed… If it was Sakura, he wouldn't have Sasuke alone with her… If it was Sakura…_

Sasuke noticed her trembling form and was about to shout at her again until he noticed her eyes water. Her gaze was still in the direction of where Naruto disappeared to. The sadness and heart break in her eyes were spilling into the form of tears. Immediately, his heart softened a little. Unable to react, he placed an awkward hand on her shoulder.

A sudden jolt sent shudders in Hinata's body when she felt Sasuke's hand on her. After recovering from her sudden reaction, her body relaxed under the contact. Sasuke was comforting her, or _trying_ to comfort her. But that wasn't all he did.

"Hinata. Come with me." Sasuke didn't wait for her to answer and picked her up, bridal style. Her laid rested on his shoulder and let a few tears loose on his bare chest. She closed her moon-like eyes and let Sasuke carry her to their destination, wherever it is he wished to go. Hinata felt Sasuke halt to a stop and was gently put down on her feet. Her face slightly flushed when she noticed the predicament. She was just carried off by a half naked Uchiha into the middle of a forest. "Now, Hinata. I'm going to ask you a few questions. And I expect you to be honest with me."

Hinata nodded.

"Is Itachi alive?"

Hinata just stood there. Her eyes were wide in fear, as if she was a deer in headlights. "I-I… It is n-not m-my place to t-tell…"

"Tell me now, Hinata." Once again, Sasuke's hand gripped her arm but his other hand now held a fistful of her indigo locks. His onyx eyes bore into her pearly pair. She gulped as she felt rising pain from her scalp. She couldn't lie anymore.

"…yes."

"Why is he alive?" Sasuke closed in some more while Hinata tried to force herself to back away only to fail because of Sasuke's grip on her hair.

"Because… Because I s-saved h-him…" Tears were welling up in her red and puffy eyes again. This time, Sasuke showed no mercy. "I-I couldn't l-let him d-die…"

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Sasuke tightened his hold on her, causing pain to shoot up in her arm and a pinching feeling in the back of her head.

"It wasn't yours either, Sasuke!" Hinata spat while the hot tears waterfalled down her cheeks. Her bright pale eyes began to dull. The young Uchiha's eyes flared in venomous rage. He released his hold on her but sent his fist flying at a nearby tree, splintering it. The tree snapped in half and fell onto another tree. Sasuke heaved and his muscles bunched.

"Take me to him."

"…no."

Sasuke scowled at the woman famous for her kind and forgiving ways and felt fear and determination radiate off of her.

"Take me to him. _NOW_."

-Page Break-

Itachi grumbled at the lonely presence. He was used to being alone and cooped up in his room or roaming the world _alone_ but after the past few days, he craved Hinata's attention. She was the only person he was completely honest to, for the most part, and having her gone felt as if a part of him was stripped away. A soft pitter patter was coming towards his room and Itachi felt himself get excited, or something like that. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the door swish open.

"Itachi, it's time to remove your bandages." Hinata said.

_Something doesn't seem right. She sounds so… flat… and lifeless._

"Alright, Hinata. Do as you may."

He felt a pair of hands working around his head. Hinata's hands were always graceful yet fast. These hands seemed rushed and sloppy. Patiently, Itachi waited for Hinata to fully unwrap the gauze before he could part his eyelids open. After the gauze was completely off, he listened for her feet to shuffle towards the trashcan and back to his side. He waited, but those sounds never occurred. Instead, he heard a _thud_ and Itachi snapped his eyes in panic only to find a perfect vision of his nurse bound and muffled onto the floor. Her eyes were panicked and alarmed He met the eyes of his younger brother. It was all so crystal clear.

"Brother," Sasuke began. "you will die now."

Itachi raised a brow. His façade was built up once again, the first time since he was brought back here.

"Am I now? We shall see."

Itachi jumped out of his bed, sporting a black t-shirt and black capris. His feet skidded on the tile floors, taking up a fighting position. Sasuke followed suit and slipped into his stance. Sharingan eyes swirled and the two brothers glared at each other. Each having one goal in mind. Yes, one of them will definitely be dead today.

-Page Break-

"Pein. Konan. You know what to do, right?"

"Of course, sir." Pein replied.

"Repeat to me your objectives."

"I will find the Hyuuga compound, find Itachi's body, and kill all the Hyuugas in the process." Konan stated.

"I will find the Nine-Tailed Fox, obliterating the village in the process."

"Good, good, my children," Madara stood in the middle of the two. His childish persona surfaced. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let the fun begin!"

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, muahahahaha! Tune in next week to find out what happens to those three, to Sakura and Ino, to Naruto, and the Akatsuki. Oh my gawsh, what will happen?! I know this chapter is the shortest of all the five I've written so far but it's because I don't want to reveal any more content now… I was supposed to stop around when Sasuke asked about Itachi but I knew that was way too short. Anyways…REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6 She's MY Nurse

**Impossible**

**For those of you who were reading Butterflies and Friendzones, I am terribly, TERRIBLY sorry for lagging. But I am back now! (getting my internet connection cut off was such a huge pain in the ass)**

**So, welcome to the wonderful world of my mind! It's getting pretty chilly here where I live, what about you guys?**

**Also, I would like to thank Gangnam Style X3 for being the first person to review and be a consistent and loyal reader. I am also VERY grateful of you leaving that gigantic paragraph, I felt so loved… HUGGIES! :3**

**Thank you to all the followers, the favoriters, the reviewers, and readers. I couldn't have gone on without you.**

**Now with that being said… *rides a giant tortoise* ONWARD!**

Chapter 6: She's MY Nurse

"Where is she." Konan gripped at the collar of a male Hyuuga Branch member.

"As if I'd tell you where Hinata-sama is." The Hyuuga sneered at the blue haired Akatsuki. Without a second thought, Konan snapped the poor man's neck.

"Pity." The only woman Akatsuki member wandered the Hyuuga compound, as if she was bored. Looking for other Hyuugas, she struck gold when she turned left into a hall and little girl, up to Konan's shoulder, ran into her.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING—" The snobby Hyuuga's mouth slammed shut as a barrage of paper shuriken pinned her clothes to the wall behind her. A few cuts on her arms, legs, and face seeped the tiniest amount of blood.

"You. Little Hyuuga servant. Tell me the whereabouts of Hyuuga Hinata." Konan narrowed her eyes at the young girl in front of her who loudly shrieked at the woman. A Hyuuga was high, mighty, and calm. This one was loud, stubborn, and hot-headed.

"_LITTLE HYUUGA SERVANT_?!" The girl thrashed her fist and legs into the wall. "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM HYUUGA HANABI, THE DAUGHTER OF HYUUGA HIASHI, AND I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE NEE-CHAN IS—"

"Hm, perfect." Konan released Hanabi from her paper trap and she landed onto the floor with ease. A little caught off guard, Konan barely dodged the kunai that went straight to her face and cut a strand of her hair off. "What a bother." Konan began a series of hand seals. "You will be my prisoner."

"Prisoner for what?" Hanabi wielded a second kunai in her hand, Byakugan flared.

"Bait." Paper began to fold around the young girl. "Ninja art, paper cage—"

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" When the paper cage surrounded the young Hyuuga, a substitution took her place and went off in a poof. A few books landed on the floor in her place. Konan scanned the hallway that was once occupied with a little Hyuuga. Her nose scrunched in disbelief.

-Page Break-

"DIE!" Sasuke swung his chidori into the air, towards his very much alive brother. Itachi dodged, of course, not making it easy for Sasuke to win. Now that his wounds and illness was nearly gone, or so it felt like it, it was so much easier for him to make swift movements here and there and not suffer the consequences later.

"Still so foolish." Itachi ducked under a kunai and threw a few of his own. His Sharingan was activated but was weary of using his Mangekyou Sharingan. His eyes literally healed five minutes ago and he was not about to take a risk. What if he wanted to live this time? Sasuke was about to nail Itachi's body with the lightning blade when he caught his wrist with grace and the lightning dissipated quickly. In a snap of his fingers, Sasuke's wrist dislocated, earning him a yelp. "Still so weak."

"YAMATE!" Hinata struggled against the rope that bound her hands together. She spat out the hand towel that muffled her. Tears made a river down her face and her bottom lip trembled. "Onegai… Y-yamate…"

Sensing Hinata's distress, he dropped his younger brother's immobile hand. Sasuke tenderly gripped his hurt wrist and clutched it caringly towards his chest. His blood boiled in pure rage and fury as he glared at Itachi who was now walking towards his nurse. In one swift movement, the ropes that bound Hinata were instantaneously cut and Hinata's shaking form escaped the restrictions. The poor Hyuuga was still in a state of shock and couldn't stop her blubbering. Still clad in her nurse uniform, she wiped her face onto one of the short lavender sleeves.

"Onegai…" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling but spectacularly failed. Itachi, who was now kneeling next to her, wiped the single droplet that escaped Hinata's ivory orbs with a calloused thumb. She took note on how rough yet gentle his hands were. His actions were feather-like.

While doing so, Itachi pat her head reassuringly. "Alright. But no more crying."

Completely ignoring the other former missing-nin in the room, Itachi helped Hinata up from the white floor. Sasuke deliberately ignored the sharp pains in his good hand and used his other hand to create various seals. "Hinata, MOVE. Kanton: fire ball jutsu!"

A sphere of fire came barreling towards the pair. At that point, the older brother pushed the girl out of the way. Creating the exact seals, he held fingers to his mouth. "Kanton: grand fire ball jutsu!" An even bigger ball of flames appeared before Hinata's all seeing Hyuuga eyes, engulfing the tinier, more insignificant fire jutsu. Sasuke, fortunately, leapt out of Itachi's terrifying jutsu in time. The two jutsus both brothers executed were mere horse play but to Hinata it was most impressive. She was only a medic-ninja, knowing only medical ninjutsu. Also a Hyuuga. Knowing only her clan's traditional jutsus. Watching the legendary Uchiha fire jutsus up close and personal really put her in awe, knowing damn well what other dangerous and amazing jutsus they had up their sleeves.

The grand fire ball Itachi created actually blew the wall where the window used to be in bits. As a result, the hospital now had a newly renovated window complete with singed walls, broken glass, and a bigger view of the ongoings outside. Speaking of outside…

_Bang_

The two brother's heads snapped up, creating a cracking sound. Hinata, who was on the floor again, activated her Byakugan, scanning their surroundings. Her monochromic vision picked up explosions here and there. She saw civilians and shinobi alike stop dead in their tracks in shock. Even the busy bustling hospital nurses completely dead panned stopped their work to listen to their surroundings.

_Boom... boom… BOOM_

The explosions were getting louder, closer. Acting fast, the older Leaf shinobi in the room gracefully hoisted the nurse up from the floor once more. He demanded, "My ninja gear. Now, if you will."

Instead of following standard protocol and strapping the two rogue-nin to chakra-absorbing cuffs, Hinata followed gut instinct and nodded. Not even uttering a word, Hinata stumbled across the wrecked room before being stopped by a still fuming Sasuke. The boy flash stepped over the hospital bed and landed right in front of the girl.

"Sasuke-san, please m-move out of—"

"Heal my hand first or you are not leaving." Hesitantly, Hinata delicately took the Avenger's forearm in one hand and his hand in another. Without so much as a warning, her hand snapped, as if pushing his forearm and hand together to crush each other in his arm. Sasuke tried to man up but instead, eeped in seering pain, followed by extremely colorful vocabulary that Hinata preferred not to hear. After a few seconds more of the swelling and the throbbing, medical jutsu was being performed. His wrist felt tingly and cool, almost minty feeling. After the green chakra ceased, Hinata immediately dropped his limb from her own and dashed out the door. In a sinister fashion, Sasuke faced the man who murdered his family.

"Now, aniki… You will die—"

"Save it for later, foolish little brother. There are more serious matters in hand." Itachi nonchalantly stared out of the newly made 'window'. His trained eyes caught a glimpse of smoke not even three miles from where he's standing. "Very serious matters."

"I did NOT wait years and years just so you can put me off for a petty—"

_Smack_

Itachi struck Sasuke across the cheek, Sasuke landing on the singed tile floor. "You do as I say, you hooligan." Itachi ran an irritated hand through his perfect raven hair. "As of now, the village is under attack. The last thing it needs is for two masters of the sharingan to petrify the civilians to their death beds when clearly someone else is doing it for them."

Angrily, Sasuke scowled at his older brother. About to retort, Sasuke made an effort to get up and argue some more until he felt two fingers push his forehead down. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe another time."

Itachi retracted his fingers from Sasuke's speechless face. A very un-Itachi-like grin appeared for a millisecond before it shaped back to its normal steely expression. At the same moment, Hinata returned with both the Uchihas belongings and having changed in her own ninja gear as well. She handed Itachi his ninja clothes and tools which he took gratefully. In a flash, he was now clad in the standard shinobi wear all Akatsuki members wore underneath their trademark black cloak with red clouds. Hinata set Sasuke's belongings on the floor next to him. The slight shifting adjacent to him brought him out of his reverie and snapped back to reality.

_Did… Did Itachi really just do that?_

Aimlessly, he stripped himself of the clothes the hospital provided him and slipped into his newly washed uniform he used to fight his prodigy of a brother in. Shaking the feeling of déjàvu, he strapped his trusting katan to his purple rope tied around his waist. After doing so, he studied the two other ninjas in the room.

Hinata, even without her uniform, she was so cute. In her shinobi uniform, she looked more unbreakable and powerful, but equally helpful. The lavender and white sweater she wore accentuated her curved more than her baggy nurse outfit. Her navy blue ninja capris were well below her knees. The Konohagakure headband was tied around her neck and her hair flawlessly fell down her back like a blue waterfall. All in all, she was beautiful. Itachi's thoughts mirrored Sasuke's. Che, brothers.

Hinata noticed the two males that were staring at her. At first, she thought she had something on her face so she clawed and scratched her cheeks, nose, and forehead for the offending object. After a few seconds, she fully understood that they were looking at _her_. Feeling slightly embarrassed, her face sported a cute tint of pink. She forced herself not to poke her index fingers together and fidgeting in place. Here she was, the failed Hyuuga heiress, standing with Konoha's, if not the world's, best ninjas it could offer. Both the last standing Uchihas, both as dangerous as rumored, both deadly as the bingo book described.

"We must find the Godaime." Itachi finally severed the incredibly awkward exchange between the three.

-Page Break-

"HOLY HELL… Lady Tsunade, are you seeing this?!" Shizune panicked, hugging the life out of Tonton, her pet pig. Clearly, Shizune was horrorstruck as she watched the precious Leaf Village being under attack by a mysterious force. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"SHIZUNE, YOU ARE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE. SHUT UP!" The blonde Sannin slammed a powerful fist down the middle of her oak wood desk, infusing her blow with chakra for good measure. The poor desk was now shattered in random pieces, papers flying everywhere. "I am well aware of the attack and most _certainly_ aware of who is behind it." Tsunade fixated herself and stared out the window of the Hokage Tower with her hands behind her back. "Shizune. Bring me the Uchihas, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. NOW!"

"Yes, my lady!" the black haired apprentice, still holding the poor pig in her merciless arms, scrambled out of the room ungracefully and sped to the Konoha Hospital.

-Page Break-

Hinata was trekking behind the two Uchiha brothers. She stared at the older one before shifting her gaze to the younger one.

_Both so talented but so different… Itachi is all powerful but he is very gentle. Sasuke is also skillful but he's so smug._

She caught herself looking at the elder Uchiha too long and noticed that he was staring sideways at her. Shame washed over her face as it took on an almost purple-red color. Bowing her head a few degrees lower than normal, she didn't even see the hit coming.

A tiny, dark blur lunged itself into her, causing Hinata to crash-land into the duckbutt haired boy. The two shinobi fell onto the debris covered ground with a _thud_ and an _oof_. The ponytail haired man's eyes spun in the familiar crimson red with the trademark spin wheel in place already, ready to attack the unknown offender. Apparently, Sasuke's Sharingan also awakened beneath Hinata. Sensing danger near her, Hinata didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was _this_ close to a boy, the heartthrob of the village no less, and her own dojustu was already flaring. A wise ninja once said to 'expect the unexpected.' And this certainly was unexpected.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi ripped her older sister from the still glaring Uchiha and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay! You need to come home right away, onegai!" The little Hyuuga tugged on the heiress' sleeve, motioning her to follow her.

"Nande? I must report to Tsunade-sama." Hinata glanced at the two brothers behind her, who were still uneasy of the stranger, as if they were the explanation why she could not go with Hanabi. Hinata's stutter suddenly took a hike. "Hanabi-chan, listen to me. I want you to go back and get father, gather all the Hyuugas, and evacuate the village. Do not listen to anyone else. Do not shelter in the Hokage Monument for it is also very dangerous there. Stay hidden in the trees, mask your chakras."

"Demo, Hinata-nee-chan, you must come—"

"No, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata put two pale hands on the shoulders of the smaller version of her. She stared into the identical pair of Hyuuga eyes. "You must do this to protect the clan, to protect our family. It is your duty."

"What about you, sister?" The smaller one's voice was firm but her eyes were sorrowfully, filled with fear, panic, and most of all she looked like a lost child looking for her mother in the crowd.

Hinata dropped her arms back to her sides. Cracking a small, yet determined smile she responded in a very Naruto-like way. "I will protect my village."

The younger Hyuuga sighed in defeat. No one gets their way, except Hinata herself, when she is determined. "Okay, nee-chan… But I must tell you… Someone of blue hair and paper is seeking you. Be careful. Be strong." The little Hyuuga turned a complete 180 degrees bursting chakra to her feet to double her speed towards the Hyuuga residence.

"Konan." Itachi spoke. His eyes were back to the normal obsidian ones.

"Excuse me?"

"Konan. She is another member of the Akatsuki. She uses the art of paper folding, origami, for her jutsus. She is normally not one to attack but when she needs to, you need not to underestimate her."

"Well, why don't we just kill her, problem solved." Sasuke shrugged, his eyes were now onyx and empty, bored even.

"Foolish little brother, you know nothing."

At the same time Sasuke was about to shriek profanities at his older kin, Shizune arrived with a still shaky Sakura and Ino flanking her.

"You three, the Hokage requests your assistance."

Without so much of a word or even a nod, the six ninja were now jumping and flying through the air across the destruction. Hinata tried her very, very best to ignore the shrieks of civilians underneath her feet. The trip felt like an eternity. Before they knew it, they were all summoned into Tsunade's office. The female Hokage cut to the chase already.

"The village is under attack by Akatsuki. The one leading this invasion is the leader, Pein. Obviously, Itachi-san knows this. Now, you two," Tsunade glared at the two brothers, sending chills down their spines, although they will never admit it in a lifetime. "since you are both under arrest of this village, standard protocol says that you must be put under 72 hour surveillance. But considering the circumstances, I decided, however the two geezers highly opposed it, to put you back on shinobi duty. It will benefit the village and yourselves the most. Because 1: our village will be saved and 2: we don't have to kill you. Now, your first mission is this, you will find Pein and you will either distract him until Naruto's return or stop him. Plain and simple." After her speech, the curvaceous blond crossed her arms across her bust with a slight smirk. Sasuke scowled while Itachi merely kept a calm façade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Itachi kneeled, one fist on the ground, as an act of loyalty. Sasuke scoffed at the ridiculous gesture the buffoon was making, but Itachi elected to ignore him.

"Now as for you three," turning her attention to the three medic-nin. "your mission is to follow your patient, making sure he stays out of trouble and most of all, healthy and uninjured. They may be the only chance our village will make it out in one piece. Got it?"

The younger blonde and pinkette looked at their sensei hesitantly before uttering a 'hai' in unison to Hinata's. Obviously, Sasuke scared the living shit out of both of them so they would come off as a little uneasy. Hinata, on the other hand, felt slightly relieved that she wouldn't be leaving Itachi's side. She had to make sure he was well and that he won't get hurt anymore. That's it. Right?

"But, my lady, what about you?" Sakura cocked her hair to the side, her bubblegum hair brushing her shoulder.

"I will summon Katsuya to protect as many civilians as I can. Now, go!" Tsunade barked the order and all of the ninja in the area disappeared into thin air.

"Messenger toad, report back to Mount Myoboku and send for Naruto." The messenger toad saluted Tsunade before she exit her office and onto the rooftop. Before the toad could even do the reverse summoning jutsu, a blade slashed right through his back. The katana was pulled back and revealed a bandaged man.

-Page Break-

Itachi didn't exactly know where he was going. He simply left the Hokage Tower in the opposite direction of his brother. Hinata was directly behind him, watching and studying his movements. Halting to a stop on a nearby roof, Itachi faced the Hinata, ivory eyes met ebony ones.

"Hinata, I do not wish for you to follow me. Where I am going, it will be a horrid sight for someone as pure as you." Itachi genuinely wanted to save Hinata of the bloody scene already bound to happen.

"Itachi, I do not want to leave your side. It is my mission, my duty to protect you. Even if it wasn't an order, I will follow you because I want to look after your well-being."

Itachi closed his eyes. How stubborn. "Very well, Hinata."

"How have your eyes healed?"

"Wonderfully. I feel hardly any pain."

Hinata took a hesitant step forward the intimidating man. "That's more than I hoped for. Your sharingan must be strong. But I advise that you do not use your Mangekyou Sharingan. Your illness has not yet surpassed. I must continue healing you and—"

Itachi placed a delicate, slender finger over her lips to cease her talking. "You need not to heal me for I am unworthy of living anyways. Save your energy for the innocent."

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. You, Itachi, have yet to prove yourself guilty to me." She spoke under his finger. Her breath lingered on his digit as he kept his place there. Itachi's intense stare bore into hers as his index finger traced her jawline and his thumb ever so slightly brushed over her perfect, plump lips. His pale hand softly caressed her cheek where a blush already took its place. He inwardly smirked at how cute she looked when she blushed. Though his hands were rough and calloused from many years of training and battles, his skin was incredibly smooth, causing Hinata to lean into his warm touch. She didn't even bother masking her red face. Unaware of how close his face was getting, Hinata's lids drooped.

"_Yet_." He whispered in her ear, his breath tingled her skin, causing a wave of shudders. He back away from her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead before releasing her warm face. Now Hinata became fully aware. Her heart beat to no end and her palms became uncomfortably clammy. Her stutter that had seemed to run away a short while ago managed to come back full force. Her unbearable habit of wringing her hands together surfaced.

"A-ano, Itachi, ah… W-we sh-should get b-b-back on t-task…" She averted her all knowing Hyuuga eyes from the former Akatsuki member in front of her. She didn't even realize that was smirking at her. He was definitely amused. After a few more moments of entertainment, his smirk faded and they were now back to their trekking.

_What is up with me?! What was that?! Why was he doing that and why was I reacting like that?! I love Naruto-kun, I love Naruto-kun! But… perhaps… NO, HINATA. He may be human, he may be kind to you… But he is still dangerous. He could kill you!_

The war within herself went unnoticed by Itachi. Hinata stared at his back as they continued their unknown path. Itachi felt her eyes on him again and turned back as he flipped into the air with the grace of a butterfly. If Hinata wasn't looking closely, she would have missed him crack a miniscule, but reassuring smile.

_But… He would never hurt me… He doesn't have the intention to hurt me… Right?_

_Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, I feel so much better writing. I feel like I've been keeping everyone waiting for so long. Anyways, after having this huge gap of uncertainty, I didn't really remember what I wanted to write about so instead I pulled this chapter right out my ass so it's pretty shitty (see what I did there). So if you have any ideas on what I should do from here, tell me now! Review!_


End file.
